


What's said through a Door...

by RiseiTekiSensei



Series: It's A Long Story [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Prompt - Confession, it's part of my It's a Long Story Series, love does not mean 'tolerate', pre-game, pre-soriel, sorielweek, sorielweek 2017, talking through a door, they are bffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-11 00:17:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11702814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiseiTekiSensei/pseuds/RiseiTekiSensei
Summary: ...stays at the Door.





	What's said through a Door...

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 5 of #SorielWeek2017 on tumblr. The prompt was Confession. You can find more information and other submissions at sorielweek.tumblr.com.
> 
> (PS: My beta wants me to tell you all that 'feckless' is a real word. Google it.)

He should pace or something… 

 

That’s what people did, right? When they were nervous or worried or just straight up mad, they paced. A walk out the pent up magic and nervous energy sorta thing.

Sans let his head rest against the door with a heavy thunk. The snow fell gently around him, like it had been for the last hour. He may have left to meet with the lady, uh- a bit  _ too  _ early. But he couldn’t just go home now only ta’ have to come back out here in a bit, anyways. 

Besides, knowing his luck he’d fall asleep ‘er something and miss her altogether… 

 

Sans didn’t even bother to sigh, it might disturb more of the snow that had already collected on him and then how was he supposed to remain hidden. Not that he was actually hiding, exactly… He was really just-  _ avoiding _ . 

Avoiding life and his brother and… everything. That’s why he’d left so early, that’s also why he’d wanted to talk with the old lady so badly. She’d listen to him, even if she didn’t get the context or understand who he was talking about, she’d still  **listen** . 

 

And Sans needed to talk- wanted to talk to someone- to anyone! 

Er, well… okay, maybe not anyone… Not that he didn’t love his fellow drunks and stuff, but Snowdin was a small town where everyone knew everyone so nothing stayed a secret for long. Not that Sans could blame them, it was kinda boring in Snowdin so it made sense that they’d develop a stronger sense of community and all. That stronger sense of community just so happened to also mean his neighbors and friends were nosey as all hell. It had been a nightmare trying to keep his shortcuts a secret,  _ especially with al’s cams all over the place…  _

So he couldn’t tell anyone back in town and he couldn’t tell anyone who knew someone in Snowdin because it would eventually make its way back to them at some point. But he also couldn’t  **not** talk with someone about this- 

 

It had been going on for months and months and he’d never said anything to anyone about it, not once. But after…  the flower thing, it had only gotten worse and Sans didn’t know how much longer he could take it. 

He’d thought he’d just had to bare it and smile because that’s what brothers did… but- he just didn’t think he could stand telling Papyrus…  And it’s not like it was causing him pain or anything. Hell, he’d managed to deal with the painful stuff on his own just fine, so he shouldn’t be- be whining about this. It was nothing… 

 

_ yep, it’s nothing. that’s why you literally dread being home… because a’ nothin’.  _

 

Maybe pacing would help… 

 

He hadn’t even walked here so, at the very least getting up and moving might help keep his joints from stiffening up. His doc kept telling him to stretch and to get more exercise, maybe he could take-up nervous pacing as a workout routine… 

Sans could just picture the deep furrows in the snow his pacing would create. Heh, it wouldn’t take him long to pace down into the dirt. 

After enjoy the mental image of explaining to Papyrus about is new hobby, Sans rolled his shoulders. The snow fell around him in flaky piles of fluffy white powder. That was one of the nice things about being a skeleton-monster… no body heat to melt the snow with when he sat in it for hours. He started to get up just to give himself something to do when he heard the telltale signs of his friend approaching. Soft clicking sounds grew louder as she drew nearer.

 

Sans aborted his attempt to stand and plopped back into the snow, hopefully loud enough that she could tell he was there. 

“Oh! Hello, my friend. You are early, today.”, called her musical voice through the old wooden door. 

Sans felt the grin stretch across his tired face even though he knew she couldn’t see it. “heya, lady. yeah, i’m a bit on the early side today… just thought i’d get outta the house a little sooner than usual, ya’ know?” 

Sans could hear her set down her basket and extract her pillow and blankets. He’d asked her once before about all the rustling and she’d explained to him about the quasi-nest she’d make before seating herself. Apparently, the stone hallway did not make for a comfortable chair. He’d ended up tell her about how he just sat in the snow and it had agitated her immensely. She was so kind and so sweet, it had worried quite a bit. She’d almost insisted that he not return to speak with her, for he shouldn’t subject himself to the harsh snow just for little old her. Once Sans had explained that he didn’t get cold, at least not in the way she had meant, the lady had retracted her command. 

 

That had scared the pants off of him, the idea that he suddenly wouldn’t be able to talk with her. Sans took care to not let her worry about him, in case she tried to send him away again. That was probably why he suddenly found himself stalling. 

He didn’t want to tell her what was wrong because then she might do something... drastic. It didn’t actually affect him coming out here or anything, so it shouldn’t matter. But the woman could be so damn persistent about things that she cared about,  _ like me _ _ \-  _ like pies… 

 

“Oh, yes!”, she finally responded as he heard her settle down. “I find myself often driven from the house when I realize that I have spent any significant amount of time within its walls.” 

“heh, yeah…”, Sans hesitated as he thought about all of the days he’d spent almost entirely inside, in bed. “so where do ya’ wanna start today? puns ‘er knock knock jokes?” 

She giggled softly, “Why not, both~” 

 

They both laughed and Sans reached up behind him ready to start knocking when something that sounded an awful lot like a cell phone chimed. 

From the other side of the door. 

 

He blinked and actually turned look at the door as if he could see through it. 

“Oh goodness, that was my cellular phone! I think that was a calendar reminder…” She muttered, followed by more rustling sounds. 

 

_ she has a cell phone? _

 

“you have a cell phone?”, Sans blurted in surprise. How had he not known that she had a cell phone! “ya’ mean, we could’ve been textin’ each other this whole time?” 

“Yes I do have a- a ‘cell’ phone, but I am unsure as to what this ‘texting’ thing is…”, came her voice slowly, she sounded distracted. 

“doesn’t your phone have- like an app ‘er messenger function?”, Sans asked with new found enthusiasm. He patted down his pockets for his phone- 

 

_ i gave it ta’ pap… ‘cause i never used the damn thing, shit.  _

 

But what if she really did have a messenger and they could text? He couldn’t ask for the phone back, could he- No. That was out of the question. His brother actually used it to talk with Undyne and stuff. Maybe, he and Sans could share the phone, like they could take turns with it- Damn it, another solid no. Sans knew he’d never want to give it back if suddenly his punpal was just a text away. 

Could he afford to buy a new one? Also no, or else he’d have just gotten one for Papyrus in the first place…  _ fuck. _

“No… I do not believe it does. It is a rather old model, hee~ much like myself, I am afraid. Or at least, that is what my snail farmer said. He was rather unclear, though… And I am afraid to report, but my cellular phone service is very poor. I could not guarantee that a call would connect.”, replied the lady. 

“oh, well. nevermind, i guess. i like comin’ here to talk with ya’ in person, anyways.” Sans stated in mild relief. “so what’s the reminder for, anyway? you late for makin’ a pie ‘er somethin’?” Sans teased. 

After a moment of silence she finally said, “... Hmm. I am not quite sure. It appears to be a ‘Royal Reminder’, but a majority of the characters in the pop up window are small clear rectangles. Do you know that means?” 

“uh- the rectangles mean the characters aren’t recognized by your phone…”, Sans explained and let his eyes track up to the massive cavern ceiling above him. The clouds were blocking his view, making everything past the tree tops hazy. 

“I see… And what is this ‘Royal Reminder’ business?”, questioned the lady. Her voice was starting to sound alarmingly clipped. 

“oh, um, they’re like this thing fluffybutt established to send little alerts to folks to stop and enjoy their lives and stuff. ta’ help boost morale ‘er whatever…”, Sans explained cautiously, not entirely sure what to make of her tone. 

“I see.” She repeated. She sounded rather angry, if Sans was reading her tone correctly. That was not something he heard very often through the door. But he did suddenly feel warmer… for some reason. 

Sans didn’t really want to say anything but he felt like he had to, just to make sure she was alright at the very least. “...uh… lady?” 

 

“That- That- That buffoon!”, she exploded. 

 

Sans thought his soul was going to leap from his chest- 

And then he was a meter and a half away from the door. Sans fell backwards into the snow without the support of the door at his back. He had been trying to stand up, but now he was flat on his back staring at the falling snow without a clue as to how he had gotten there.

 

_ what the hell… _

 

His magic was still ringing inside his bones. It was like he had taken a shortcut, but he hadn’t... had he? Oh god. Could he- did he just take shortcut on accident? Had he gotten so used to them were they a reflex now? 

 

_ fuck- _

 

“How could that irresponsible- that feckless- that good-for-nothing FOOL! Do something so- so- so-  **_stupid!_ ** ” continued the woman.

Sans staggered to his feet and blinked at the door with suppressed terror. He’d have to deal with is own newly horrific problem later, right now the furious woman on the other side of the door was his top concern. He could see the snow nearest to the door start to melt at the apparent increase in temperature over there. 

As she ranted Sans could hear a small echo followed by her words that must have come from the hallway she’d claimed the door to be at the end of on her side. “If that- that moron, truly cared for the well-being of his people then would he take the time to make announcement more regularly, in person! He is supposed to be the one who inspires people,  **by example** ! By appearing brave and contented and hopeful publicly, if not privately! How! How could he possibly believe that- that this little throw-away message would do his people any good! I do not care how eloquently worded it may be, if it is on a- a- a schedule then it is meaningless!” She raged. 

 

Now, Sans could even here the rapid clicking of her footfalls as she paced-  _ heh, i guess people really do pace…  _

Sans shook that thought away and called out to her, “uh! lady?” He did not however make any attempt to approach the door, in case it burst into flames or something.

Both the pacing and her aggravated mutterings ceased. 

 

A very tense silence fell over both of them.

 

Sans wanted to break it, to re-assure her that he wasn’t upset by her out burst… but he didn’t know what to say. Besides, he’d been the last one to say something so shouldn’t it be her turn to reply?

Snow continued to fall around him and it even started to pile up near the door again, so maybe her- heh,  **temp-** er had cooled down some. After another minute, the lady cleared her throat. “I-, hrm… I am sorry, my friend. I had not meant to shout in such a manner, that was very rude of me-” 

“no worries.”, Sans interrupted before she could continue her apology. It didn’t really matter to him who liked or didn’t like the King, all he cared about was that she was okay. “everybody’s entitled to their opinion… uh- ‘sides most of people i know think they’re pretty silly anyway, so…”

She hesitated for a moment or two before responding, “I see. Still, I should not have shouted in such a manner.” 

At her calmer tone, Sans finally approached the door again. He could hear the rustling of her blankets again, likely as she sat back down. “... so, uh. i guess you’re not a fan of the king?”

“Hmmm… Not exactly. It is not the- King that I have a problem with, it is just…” she trailed off with a sigh.

 

Now, Sans settled down against the door again, enough snow had built up to refreeze the slush her anger had apparently created. “it’s just what?”, Sans asked with a huff as he stretched back out again. 

“He, the King, reminds me a great deal of a monster that I used to be acquainted with. We did not part amiably.” She explained with a hint of pain in her words. 

“aaah…”, Sans muttered. Well, that explained her intense reaction, but he didn’t know what to say to help. Should he commiserate with her? Not that he knew what that was like, but Karen always seemed to like company when she was drunk and whining about all her exes. 

The lady huffed and then sighed before saying, “Yes, well… It does not matter and I shan’t waste anymore of your time complaining about things that I do not have control over. You did not come here to listen to an old lady- um, vehemently express her opinion.” 

 

Well, that was probably the best opening Sans was gonna get the whole day, he shouldn’t waste it. 

 

“uh, what if it kinda was...”, Sans started to explain. 

“...Whatever do you mean?”, she questioned in a concerned tone. Sans wasn’t sure if it was a concern  _ for  _ him or  **about** him.

 

* * *

“-but it just sucks!”, Sans exclaimed. He let his hands drop back down to his sides, glad that she couldn’t see how worked up he actually was. His magic had even started to color his breath in his irate state. “like, seriously! i just don’t understand how it could have actually gotten  **worse** . i mean, he’s getting lessons for fuck’s sake! but, oh no~ now, it’s all just a flavorless mess!” 

 

The lady hummed her sympathy, but didn’t try to interrupt him. He’d already let her rant about her- okay, so Sans wasn’t actually sure if he was her ex or if he was just an idiot she used to know, but now she was letting him do the same.  _ except, about the ex-part… or the idiot part. _

“lady, look. i love my bro, ya’ know that dontcha’? and he’s great and all… but i just can’t take this anymore!” Sans heard the whine in his own voice, but he couldn’t seem to stop it. 

“i mean, just last night, he made dinner. it was spaghetti, a real shocker, i know. but it wasn’t just flavorless and i mean flavor  **less,** as in it literally tasted like nothing. but he somehow managed to actually change the internal structure of the pasta to change its texture! like how do you even do that!” Sans went on. “and it wasn’t even consistently a different texture, each bite was different than the last. sometimes it was oddly crunchy and then it was like eating over cooked oatmeal and then it was like it had internally been turned ta’ soup! it was awful.”

Sans could finally feel himself start to wind down and a whisper of guilt hissed in the back of his mind. Did he really have any right to complain about this? Especially, to her of all people. She’d had a really rough life and Sans felt so stupid for bitching about something so- so unimportant.

And what if he’d been too loud? Could Papyrus have come looking for him and overheard any of this? Volume control had never been a thing he’d had to worry about especially after the accident- 

 

Sans froze. 

 

Was this really the first time he’d lost his temper- or gotten upset since the doc di- 

Sans shook that thought from his head, he didn’t want to think about the DT or Gaster or any of it. But he did file it all away for later, this was something he needed to think about more.  _ just added it to the list… _

 

“i just…” Sans sighed heavily enough to make his ribs rattle a bit. “god, lady. i don’t want to hurt his feelings and i don’t want to discourage him, especially since he’s doing this instead of being a part of the guard… but what the hell am i supposed to do?” 

His friend let out a long sigh, before she answered, “I do not know… I think you are right to want to encourage your beloved brother to pursue a less violent career path, but I do not know how to help you solve your current dietary dilemma.” 

Sans let his head thunk against the door as quietly as he could and closed his eyes on the winter-white forest around him. “... i was afraid of that…”, Sans mumbled to himself. 

“If only I could spend sometime in the kitchen with him, then I might be able to help correct whatever difficulties he is suffering from.” She commented wistfully. “Perhaps you might mention this to his chef friend and then she might be able to help him with this?” 

“ugh.” Sans bemoaned. “i think she already knows there’s an issue. i mean, he says she eats everything he makes with ‘a passionate gusto’. i think she just doesn’t chew any of it…” 

“Oh.”

“yeah, i don’t think undyne’s gonna be any help…” Sans sighed. “i think i’m just gonna have to suck it up.” 

The lady didn’t say anything for several long moments and Sans figured she was trying to find a way to say ‘yes’ without disappointing him. But, thankfully, he was wrong, “I do not think that is true…” 

“did ya’ come up with somethin’?”, Sans asked as his eyes snapped open. He knew that tone, that was her ‘I have an idea’ voice. He was pretty sure he loved that voice, it had saved his ass on more than one occasion. 

 

“Have you tried to give him ‘passive constructive criticism’ before?”, She asked carefully. 

Sans blinked thoughtfully and considered her words. He’d helped Papyrus train for his entrance exam to start guard training and then he continued to work with his brother throughout bootcamp. It wasn’t that Papyrus couldn’t do what was asked of him, it was just that his instructors didn’t know how to phrase their questions and orders in a way Papyrus could understand, Sans just kinda acted as a translator. But all of that had been pretty straightforward stuff, like ‘nah you’re not doing it wrong, but it might work better this way next time…’ Papyrus had known that he was not good enough yet, but this was different. 

“... not passively, no…” Sans finally responded.

She clapped her hands together enthusiastically. “Oh, excellent! All you need to do is change how and when you deliver your critiques. For example, instead of telling him that you disliked this part because of ‘a reason’, try to tell him that you really liked the way he made this thing or did this part. And do not bring it up right after a meal, bring it up later on or maybe on different day. Sprinkle little compliments into your conversations about ‘this thing’ that he did a few days ago and how you wished he’d make it again.” 

“oh my god…” Sans muttered in stunned amazement. “you’re fucking brilliant!” 

“Oh! Goodness, no. I am just older and more wizen then a young fellow like yourself…”, came her hurried reply. Sans could hear the embarrassment in her tone and decided that he wouldn’t let it stand. 

“oh no, ya’ don’t. you do that ‘i’m just old’ thing all the time, but i’m serious. you’re absolutely brilliant, lady. i don’t care what you say! you’re amazing and kind and hilarious and brilliant!” Sans all but cackled as his mind began spinning new ways to handle his problem. 

 

Her meek protest only made Sans wish, once again, to be able to meet her in person. 


End file.
